IMMORTAL BELOVED
by Alexis L. Bucker
Summary: Quando o mundo deixa de ser o mesmo, e mesmo quando humanos e seres míticos convivem em imperfeita harmonia... uma dama se destaca. NEJIxHINAxSASU
1. Chapter 1

**IMMORTAL BELOVED**

**Nee minna-san!! ****Minha primeira fanfic! Não reclamem muito, afinal eu não sei muito bem o que fazer!!**

**Espero que gostem!! kissus**

**-PRÓLOGO- **

**Quando o mundo que conhecemos foi invadido, eu lembro muito bem. Seres das trevas como vampiros, lobisomens, bruxos e bruxas, magos e magas entre outros, que foram banidos do mundo mítico em que vivia um mundo onde todos esses seres viviam em perfeita harmonia, alegres, convivendo pacificamente e, diga-se de passagem, podiam dizer-se felizes como nunca foram antes.**

**Toda essa alegria e passividade foram destruídas com a chegada de um bruxo muito poderoso e malvado, que governava grande parte dos trolls que viviam nas montanhas do Alaska. Como era belo o Alaska, sinto definitivamente falta dele. **

**O nome desse bruxo indigno eh Orochimaru. Ele e seu fiel capacho Kabuto invadiram o mundo mítico como quem não quer nada, e sem mais nem menos implantaram a discórdia entre os seres que ali viviam, fazendo alguns serem contra e outros a favor dele. **

**Infelizmente, os que foram contra ele, por motivos certos, foram banidos. Entre esses estava meu "pai", mais para frente poderei explicar a minha historia, quem sabe no próximo capitulo, mas voltando... Quando ocorreu essa "invasão" no mundo humano, eu havia acabado de "nascer", foi no ano de 1901, os humanos construíram essas cidades flutuantes muito acima das cidades do mundo antigo. Tais cidades impedem que o sol chegue às cidades antigas, que por muito tempo serviriam de casas para os seres banidos. Era tudo tão escuro, que todos tinham vontade de ir para as cidades flutuantes, mas não podiam ou não arranjariam modo algum para chegar ate La.**

**Eu conto essa historia hoje, ja que estou cara a cara com uma possível morte, ao menos e o que esse bruxo tolo, mais recente capacho do mago de araque acha. Vejamos quem morre aqui. **

**Sou Hinata, conto essa historia no luminoso ano de 2163. Sim, eu tenho 262 anos, mas não se enganem, aparento ter 21. ^"^"**


	2. Chapter 2

Yoooo Minna-san!!

Cheguei com o 1º cap. O anterior era só prólogo!! ^^"

So... espero que gostem! E que deixem pelo menos uma reviewzinha, mesmo que seja pra me xingar e dizer que odeia a fic!! ¬¬º

Sem mais delongas, aqui está o lamentável capítulo. Confesso que não pretendia postar essa fic, mas sei lá! Deu vontade sabe? Loucura do momento! Kissus

**CAP. 01: UM DIA COMO OUTRO QUALQUER.**

**-Não se enganem muitas vezes o que aparenta ser não é!-**

**Eu como uma vampira, realmente esqueci-me de mencionar este fato, vivo entre os humanos como se fosse uma, no entanto quanto mais próxima do sol, pior para eles lobisomens. **

**Esses seres preferem sair à noite pois atacar à noite se torna mais fácil devido suas pelagens escuras, mas tão macias.**

**Só não consegui entender de modo algum de onde surgiram boatos tão simplórios de que vampiros não podem se expor ao sol, ao contrário, existem vampiros que adoram o sol, outros como a minha família, não o suportam, mas o toleram.**

**Eu mantenho um emprego, fixo por sinal e não posso dizer que ganho mal, mas também não ganho bem. Ganho o suficiente para me manter, mas não pensem que é com essa miséria que mantenho todas as minha necessidades, eu sou muito rica, mas não gosto de ostentar tal riqueza, muito menos de divulgar como muitos nessa cidade fazem. Trabalho para me entreter e manter minha imagem aqui, muitos sabem da existência de vampiros, e são todos muitos desconfiados.**

**E está na minha hora, infelizmente. Aquele trabalho me da nos nervos.**

**TERÇA-FEIRA. – dia insignificante, ou não.**

**Praça central- new Tokyo.**

**---**

**------------------******** Normal POV.**

**Hinata caminhava lentamente, seus passos graciosos encantavam muitos que passavam por ela. Mais parecia que dançava valsa ao ar livre.**

**Alguém lhe ofertava olhares mais atentos que o necessário, e ela percebeu isso, numa fração de segundo, os olhos perolados da bela, encontraram-se com os ônix, talvez mais um humano como eles dizem? Ah, repugnante. Mas esse parecia mais atraente que o normal, e ele a estava seguindo a algum tempo.**

**-----------------******** HINATA'S POV**

**Esse cara, ta olhando pra mim ou é impressão minha? Não, ele ta olhando descaradamente, só não tomo satisfações por que estou atrasadérrima.**

**Ai meu Deus, eu olhei pra ele, eu encarei esse imbecil, isso é uma vergonha pro nosso clã, como pude. E já to descontrolando o tom da minha voz, falando baixo é melhor. **

**Espera um minuto- parei bruscamente fazendo-o sobressaltar-se- esse cara, tava no restaurante da Kurenai, e no beco da breca, e próximo ao meu apartamento. Calma um minuto Hinata, ele ta te seguindo. – falando na 3ª pessoa, até pareço louca. – melhor prosseguir e não olhar para trás.**

**Finalmente consigo ver a porta de entrada dos funcionários da loja de conveniência. Não se impressionem, uma pessoa como eu, cujos olhos não negam a descendência não pode procurar um emprego que exija qualificação mais alta, não apenas de inteligência, iriam desconfiar.**

**- Ohayo, Amane-san. ^^ - são esses sorrisos que me matam. Não os dados por outros, mas os meus, não suporto oferecê-los, a não ser nas escassas vezes que são verdadeiros, como para minha pequenina irmã Hanabi.**

**AMANE: Ohayo Hina-chan! ^^ pronta para mais um dia de trabalho?**

**- Claro. Sempre às ordens.**

**AMANE: Não me arrependo de ter lhe contratado querida.**

**- Bondade sua.**

**Claro que ela não se arrepende. Parece que tomou o gás coringa, ta sempre rindo de tudo e para tudo, até para o vento se duvidar. Uma profissional capacitada como eu, ela não acharia em qualquer esquina ou agência.**

**Aquele sujeito está entrando na loja, não acredito que até aqui ele resolveu me seguir.**

**????: Com Licença senhorita, me chamo Uchiha Sasuke, e estou aqui para fazer-te uma proposta. **

**HINA: Uchiha? O.O pensei que seu clã havia sido extinto.**

**SASU: Não importa. Sou um agente, e procuro pessoas com uma boa capacidade intelectual. Mas você parece ter um corpo resistente, resumindo.... queremos você como isca para vampiros, pagaremos bem. E como você parece não ser muito abastada, pois trabalha numa loja de conveniência, deve precisar.**

**HINA: então por que tem me seguido tanto?**

**SASU: você me notou hoje não?**

**HINA: "Não, faz um tempo. Dããã" Sim. Foi hoje.**

**SASU: eu tenho lhe seguido a dias. Você me chamou atenção no beco da breca..**

**HINA: e o que fazia lá?**

**SASU: Negócios.**

**HINA: ilegais presumo.**

**SASU: você faz perguntas demais para alguém que só cursou até o 1º grau.**

**HINA: "quem disse?Fiz especialização, mas você não sabe disso... bundão. U.u" qualquer um com o menor teor de inteligência que fosse poderia coligir que você age ilegalmente.**

**SASU; Você tem certeza que está no trabalho certo? **

**KUSO... agora ele ta desconfiado... já sei.**

**HINA: sim, eu tenho certeza. Por que? Algum pobrema?**

**SASU: sim. Primeiro, não é pobrema, mas problema. Vou indo, aqui meu cartão! Ja ne.**

**HINA: ja ne. ^^ "imbecil"**

**Ele é muito otário mesmo. Convidar uma vampira para ser isca e atrair outros vampiros, ele está me subestimando. Pensa que eu não reconheço o cheiro de Lobisomem. Sim. Ele é um. Mas está tão urbanizado, que não consegue distinguir um vampiro de um humano. Esse é o pior tipo.**

**Mas, o problema é se ele tiver amigos Lobisomens sem contato com a cidade.**

**HINA: Amane-san. Você se importa se eu sair, amanhã completo meu expediente e pago hora extra por 2 dias sem que precise me pagar. Mas preciso ir para casa, meu Pai está doente, e esqueci que minha irmã tinha aula de ballet agora.**

**AMANE: oh, minha querida vá cuidar de seu pai, não se preocupe, eu continuo lhe pagando, e não precisa fazer hora extra.**

**HINA: mas Amane-san... ó.ò**

**AMANE: nem mas, nem nada. Você vai e pronto.**

**HINA: Arigato.**

**AMANE: vá querida.**

**HINA: JA NE**

**AMANE: ja ne.**

**Tão estranho esses humanos, tão emotivos e solidários e nem me conhecem.**

**Hinata estava apressada e foi para sua cobertura num dos apartamentos mais modernos e caros da cidade.**

**Ao chegar, entrou numa sala secreta conectada ao seu quarto por meio do guarda-roupa,onde tinha todos os equipamentos tecnológicos necessários para comunicar-se com seu clã e os vampiros associados a ele.**

**----no computador----**

**Bk201- Otou-san. É a Hinata, quero que você verifique uma coisa para mim.**

**Gr544- yo minha filha. O que você quer que eu verifique?**

**Bk201-preciso que você me mande a ficha de Uchiha Sasuke e todos aqueles ligados a ele.**

**Gr544- primeiro você vai me dizer o motivo.**

**Bk201- ok. Esse Sasuke, acha que sou apenas uma simples vendedora, que não tenho inteligência, apenas um corpo aparentemente resistente, e quer me contratar para servir como isca para atrair vampiros, ele é um lobisomem urbanizado e simplesmente não consegue diferenciar um humano de um vampiro.**

**Gr544- você quer encontrar alguém importante? Talvez não saiba mas eu sei que você ainda procura por Alucard.**

**Bk201- Drácula 'tou-san.**

**Gr544- Alucard é Drácula de traz para frente.**

**Bk201- Tudo bem. Mas na verdade não é isso.**

**Gr544- e o que é então?**

**Bk201- estão tentando acabar com nosso clã. Mas primeiro preciso de todas as informações possíveis para poder me infiltrar.**

**Gr544- Estou lhe mandando tudo que tenho em meus arquivos, no do clã e nos dos nossos filiados. Não é pouca coisa.**

**Bk201- Não se preocupe, tenho o dia livre.**

**Gr544- como queira. Hanabi está lhe mandando um beijo.**

**Bk201- outro para ela. E Neji? Como está?**

**Gr544- bem, ele não gostou nada da novidade, e está indo morar com você.**

**Bk201- Bem, por essa eu não esperava, mas como eu sei que ele é muito rápido, já vou esperá-lo! ^^ será muito bem vindo. Kissus otou-san, para você e toda a nossa família.**

**Gr544- Hai, minha querida. Sayoonara.**

**Bk201- Sayoonara Otou-san.**

**---desliga---**

**UAAAAAA, faz tanto tempo que não vejo Neji. Nem sei como ele está. Mas com certeza lindo como sempre. Eu sempre admirei aquele garoto.**

**OBS: como eu já escrevi o 2º capítulo, vou premiá-los com um bônus, um cap. Após o outro! Mas não se acostumem, nem sempre poderei fazer isso! Então, quando for fazer eu aviso ok?**

**Kissus!! Não esqueçam das reviews!! xD**

**Ja ne! **


	3. Chapter 3

Yooo minna.... como prometido, o cap. 2 de brinde. Espero que gostem.

Beijos apimentados da pepper... xD

**CAP.2- PEQUENO EMPECILHO**

**Neji chegou por volta de 15 min, depois que saí para esperá-lo e deixei as informações imprimindo.**

**Ele estava lindo como sempre, mas algo estava diferente. Havia uma aliança no seu dedo. Já devia imaginar que ele me esqueceria e casaria com alguma vampira.**

**Talvez ele me considere apenas como uma irmã, acho que devo esquecê-lo da mesma forma, talvez se eu fosse fria como ele era comigo.**

**Com esses pensamentos, ele chegou perto de mim, eu estava com uma roupa larga e o cabelo penteado para trás e feito um rabo de cavalo mal feito.**

**NEJI: Hinata estava com saudades.**

**HINA: Eu também Neji. Como vai sua esposa?**

**NEJI: Ah- falou nostálgico olhando para a aliança- ela está bem.**

**HINA: Com saudades dela ne? Sei como é.**

**NEJI: ano... Você soube disso pelo Hiashi?**

**HINA: Não, ele não me disse nada. Vi a aliança.**

**NEJI: como sempre enxerga melhor que os outros un?**

**HINA: Talvez. Qual o nome dela?**

**NEJI: Tenten.**

**HINA: ah, a Tenten. Conheço. Entre, preparei um quarto para você.**

**NEJI: domo arigato.**

**HINA: doo itashimashite.**

**Meu rosto estava completamente sem expressão alguma, fosse de tristeza, felicidade, surpresa, terror ou o que seja.**

**Ele colocou as malas no quarto, e voltou para a sala, enquanto eu havia desaparecido para minha sala secreta, os documentos já estavam impressos, peguei-os e coloquei em uma pasta preta que encontrei por cima da mesa.**

**Neji me esperava na sala, provavelmente queria falar comigo.**

**NEJI: Hinata. É loucura o que cê ta querendo fazer. Deveria ter falado comigo antes. Para saber minha opinião.**

**HINA: Pedir sua opinião? Assim como você pediu a minha?- sem perceber soltei isso num tom amargurado, num tom de escárnio, mas era exatamente como me sentia. Ele me olhou de tal forma, que não consegui desviar meu olhar frio.**

**NEJI: ouça Hinata. Não vou mentir que já fui apaixonado por você, essa foi uma tentativa de esquecer-te. Foi uma medida drástica, eu vivi 250 anos com esse amor enfiado no meu peito, não podia mais conviver com isso, você sempre se afastava de mim, da nossa felicidade e da sua família, eu não sabia mais o que fazer.**

**Tenten é uma vampira nova, recentemente tornou-se uma, nós acabamos nos casando, eu..**

**Eu não podia mais ouvir isso, eu não iria sentir-me culpada pelo casamento do homem que me amava, ama sei lá. Levantei e dei a volta na poltrona ficando atrás da mesma, apoiei-me nela e séria falei com ele como se ele fosse um desconhecido que houvesse cometido alguma injustiça comigo, algo como me acusar de roubar algo.**

**- Calma aí. Não me culpe por seu casamento, não se desculpe por isso, suas desculpas não me apetecem. Eu saía de perto da minha família, sim. Mas você Neji, quase não lhe via, e quando via, estavas com alguma vampirinha que num piscar de olhos era trocada por outra. Você não esperava que eu adotasse tal modo de vida ao seu lado, um dia era eu, outro não mais. Não sou parva como podes pensar.**

**Você veio por um motivo, fale qual é e encerramos a conversa por hoje.-**

**Ele ainda estava recuperando-se do susto. A verdade dói Hyuuga Neji. **

**NEJI: como queira. Eu soube pelo seu pai, que você vai aceitar servir de isca para outros vampiros, e por um motivo desconhecido. Que você pretende infiltrar-se na organização deles. Eu vim impedi-la.**

**HINA: devia ter ficado com sua esposinha. Ela precisa mais de você do que eu. Tem filhos? **

**NEJI: Não. Ela não pode ter filhos. É estérea. **

**HINA: lamento muito isso. Mas ela precisa muito mais de você do que eu.**

**NEJI: eu não vou sair daqui, enquanto não tirar essa loucura de sua cabeça;**

**HINA: então, vejo que não vai sair nunca. Eu não vou mudar de opinião Neji.**

**NEJI: é. Veremos então.**

**Não suportava a idéia de Neji ter outra. Outra nada, ter uma mulher com quem poderia dividir uma vida eterna. Ainda com raiva fui para o meu quarto, e percebi que tava na hora de dar uma olhada nos documentos que imprimi a alguns minutos, antes daquela discussão ridícula com Neji. Parecíamos duas crianças birrentas brigando por um doce.**

**Não imaginava ter na minha mão documentos do clã Uchiha pela primeira vez na vida. Era um clã de Lobisomens, mas esse DNA de Lobisomem, não foi adquirido com o tempo, é Hereditário, como o DNA de vampiros do nosso clã.**

**-FICHA 1-**

**UCHIHA MADARA- Fundador do clã Uchiha**

**Aparentemente morto. Há indícios de que por ser o líder do clã, está sendo escondido por membros do mesmo, por medidas de segurança.**

**Não se sabe muito sobre ele, mas era muito forte e extremamente perigoso.**

**UCHIHA FUGAKU**

**Pai de Uchiha Itachi e Uchiha Sasuke. **

**Muito bom para negócios, atualmente anda com alguns negócios que apesar de ilegais, tem lhe rendido um bom dinheiro.**

**UCHIHA ITACHI- Talentoso e muito inteligente.**

**Primogênito de Uchiha Fugaku. Irmão mais velho de Uchiha Sasuke. Este último tem ódio do irmão, por causa da morte da mãe, que este executou a mando do pai, Sasuke não sabe disso.**

**Procura recrutas para uma expedição pelo mundo mítico.**

**UCHIHA SASUKE- Último filho de Uchiha fugaku.**

**Nutre ódio aparentemente justificável pelo irmão mais velho. Teve uma infância difícil e um fascínio por vampiros, procura vampiros para estudos.**

**Montou uma organização para caçar vampiros, e atualmente procura iscas para executar tal experiência.**

**Li tudo com afinco e rapidez, inclusive as páginas seguintes com algumas informações adicionais.**

**Logo percebi que não correria perigo algum, eles não me descobririam, mas não poderia me arriscar tanto, apesar de tudo uma vez lobisomem, sempre lobisomem, eles tem instinto.**

**Tomei um banho rápido, e me vesti adequadamente. Primeiro uma calça social reta e vinho que apesar de tudo, destacava bem minhas pernas, uma blusa de botão com listras cor vinho, e uma gravata da mesma cor das listras e um suspensório preto. Sapatos de couro marrons, e os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo impecável.**

**------------ normal POV**

**Ela saiu de modo que seu cheiro como vampira não tomasse conta do seu corpo. Ao passar pela sala, Neji estava sentado numa poltrona reclinável com a mão sobre os olhos esperando que algo acontecesse, mas não aquilo.**

**- so. Para onde vai Hinata?**

**-Para algum lugar.**

**-Isso é mais que óbvio. Quero saber o lugar para onde vai!!**

**- vou procurar pelo tal Uchiha.**

**- Iee... você não pode fazer isso Hinata!**

**-So. Doshite?**

**- muito perigoso! Eu não permitirei.**

**Ele simplesmente colocou-se na frente dela abrindo os braços passando a idéia de que estava impedindo a passagem dela.**

**------------ Hinata POV**

**Neji estava mostrando-se tão simplório e inábil, parecia não me conhecer mais. Será que ínfimo tempo que passamos juntos nada significou a ele? Hahahahaha... pouco me importa.**

**-saia da minha frente Hyuuga Neji.**

**Sim. Eu estava séria e com um olhar obviamente frio. Consegui passar medo àquele ratinho medroso. **

**Mesmo assim, ele não saiu!! *suspiro* essa teimosia me cansa!**

**- Vamos Neji. Estou esperando.**

**-Já disse que não vou lhe deixar passar.**

**- Não me faça utilizar a força Neji.**

**-Pode vir. Lhe machuco mas não lhe deixo passar.**

**- Honto Honto?? – um sorriso insano ocupava todo o meu ser, queria ver como seria lutar contra o gênio Hyuuga. Pena que não tinha tempo. Mas aquela sensação de prazer intenso me possuía completamente. Eu precisava urgentemente tirar uma gota de sangue que fosse daquele corpinho de porcelana, tão frágil e forte ao mesmo tempo.**

**Caminhei calmamente até ficar aproximadamente a 5 metros dele, fiz um rápido movimento com as mãos no sentido horizontal e uma forte rajada de vento o jogou para o lado, passei calmamente mesmo sabendo que ele era rápido o suficiente para me acompanhar.**

**-HINATA. Eu já falei uma vez e repito: não vou deixar você sair por essa porta.**

**-Neji-kun... Onegai! Eu prometo não demorar nem ser pega, mas pra isso preciso ir até lá!!!! Onegai! *olhar do gato do Shrek***

**-eto... *suspiro* ok, mas se voltar com um arranhãzinho, eu não respondo por mim.**

**-certo!! xD *pose de Nice-guy***

**Huf.... finalmente consegui sair dali. Mais um minuto e minha paciência iria para o espaço.**

**Segui pelas ruas iluminadas pela luz solar, bem mais intensa que o normal.**

**Não demorou muito pra chegar! Ainda bem, meus pezinhos pediam socorro. **

**Diferente do que imaginei, aquele era um edifício luxuoso que ostentava riqueza, mesmo pago com dinheiro obtido ilegalmente era muito bonito.**

**-Gomenasai... qual o andar de Uchiha Sasuke-san?**

**- O último óbvio.**

**-Domo Arigato.**

**TSC... humana ridícula. Petulante e tola.**

**Cheguei ao último andar, sinceramente não estava com a menor vontade de ir até lá, mas queria arruinar os planos dele. Parece-me muito interessante... Principalmente por que não tenho nada o que fazer, preciso de uma distração.**

***toc toc***

**-Doozo!**

**-Arigato! Uchiha-san. Você disse que eu deveria procurar-te.**

**-Hai. Sente-se onegai.**

**-Hai.**

**-So. Eu queria reforçar a proposta feita anteriormente. Você aceita ou não?**

**-Hai. Eu aceito! **

**Putz. Arrisco minha pele para vir até aqui e ainda me pergunta se eu vou aceitar. Se eu não fosse, nem viria! --.—**

**-Estás ciente de que podes perder a vida nessa empreitada un?**

**-hai.**

**-Precisaremos de treinamento por enquanto.**

**- e quando começo esse tal treinamento?**

**-amanhã mesmo. Eu serei seu treinador. Espero que não me decepcione.**

**-depende do que você entende por decepcionar... *sorriso malicioso***

**-lhe espero às 23h hoje mesmo. Me encontre no subsolo. Sayoonara**

**-sayoonara.**

**Saí pensando no quanto ele fica bonito zangado... mas logo repreendi meus pensamentos. Mas uma coisa não me saía da cabeça, esse encontro seria muito interessante.**

**Yooooo minna!!! É isso então.**

**Espero que gostem. Kissus**

**Ja ne. Não esqueçam das reviews.**


End file.
